Vol.6 "2wink"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.6 2wink is the first single released by 2wink. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke version and a drama track. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition / Arrangement: Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #'Original Short Drama' #'シュガー・スパイス方程式' (Karaoke ver.) #'歓迎☆トゥ・ウィンク雑技団' (Karaoke ver.) First Press Bonus First Press release comes with a serial code for the 4★ card (Unison of Two) Hinata Aoi. Animate first press release bonus includes a postcard and a badge featuring the CD cover illustration. If you ordred all 8 CDs, it will come with a balloting ticket for the Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (May 2016). Lyrics Hinata Yuta Sugar Spice Equation= シュガー・スパイス方程式 (Sugar Spice Equation) - Kanji= ヘッドフォンからあふれてく さぁ､メロディに飛び乗って ドコに行こう ドコにだって自由自在だろ？ 教科書なら “A”イコール“B”の2乗だって言うけれど “B”OKUら的“A”NSWER 見つけてみたい そんな気がしてる！ シュガー・スパイスな夢 ＝ひとつになれ 転んで 笑って リズムを きざんで コタエ探ししてるよ ドキドキがシンクロで進化 測定不能パーセント いたずらっ子のウィンクキラー 遊びにおいでよ! ふたつセットのベクトル 未来へとユニゾンするみたい 方程式いつも きっとそう…シゲキテキだから！ 座標軸を設定して さぁ､スタートしてみよう 増やしたいね 増えてゆくね ワクワク可能性 当てはめてく今日のパズル 相変わらず難解だけれど ポジティブシンキングさ 解き方はね､無数にあるよ! シュガー・スパイスな螺旋 ＝続いてゆく 悩んで 学んで リズムを とりつつ コタエ探ししてるよ 昨日のミステイクから前進 ミリ単位だっていーじゃない？ 積み重ねてビフォー･アフター 劇的なアドバンス 幾何学模様描いて ボクらだけのイマジネイション! 方程式いつも きっとそう…無限大だよね！ 2人でヒトツの 存在なんだよ 1人じゃなんか足りない気がしても エフェクト掛け合うみたい 成長してゆくんだ クルクル まわって 音になってゆくよ THE JACK IN THE BOX!!! ドキドキがシンクロで進化 測定不能パーセント いたずらっ子のウィンクキラー 遊びにおいでよ! ふたつセットでステップ 未来へとユニゾンするみたい 方程式いつも ずっとそう…シゲキテキだから! DANCING♪ - English= Now, jump on to the melody Flowing out from the headphone Where shall we go? Aren’t we free wherever we go to? Aren’t we free wherever we go to? A textbook says that it is the power of two from A equals B But we want to find out our own Answer I’m getting a sense of feeling! Sugar spice dream (may you become one) As we fall down (and laugh) And etch in (the rhythm) We’re looking for an answer Unmeasurable percentage calculated From the synchronization of heartbeats Come play with us mischievous Wink Killer! Two vectors in unison as they head towards the future Because the equation is always That’s right… stimulating! Now, let’s start by setting up a coordinate axis We want to add to it, it’s increasing The thrilling possibilities Although the puzzle we’re matching today is still obscure We have to think positively, there are heaps of solutions! Sugar spice spiral, It’s becoming one As we think deeply (and learn it) And match (our rhythm) Let’s look for an answer Let’s move on from yesterday’s mistakes If it’s only a millimeter difference, it’s alright isn’t it? As we pile them up before and after It’s a dramatic advance! Draw a geometrical pattern, it’s our imagination! Because the equation is always That’s right… infinite! We’re one being made from two When we’re alone and feel like we’re missing something It looks like we’re exchanging the effects We continue on growing Whirl and whirl, as we spin we become sound THE JACK IN THE BOX! Unmeasurable percentage calculated From the synchronization of heartbeats Come play with us mischievous Wink Killer! The two sets of footsteps in unison as they head towards the future Because the equation will continue on being That’s right… stimulating! (DANCING♪) }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Greetings☆2wink Performers= 歓迎☆トゥ・ウィンク雑技団 (Greetings☆2wink Performers) - Kanji= (ATTENTION PLEASE) (ATTENTION PLEASE) さあさあみんな 急いでね 開演時間は ONLY TIME OPENING 見逃しちゃ もったいないよ ドキドキ はっはっ 気合を いれましょう 舞台袖 STANDBY 可能性は STAGEで 待っているね 行かなきゃ 古今東西 いろいろあるけど TENT くぐったら夢心地さ くるり (ATTENTION PLEASE) 玉乗りピエロが (ATTENTION PLEASE) ご挨拶 リズムに合わせ宙返り ようこそ歓迎 飛ぶよ (ATTENTION PLEASE) 空中ブランコ (ATTENTION PLEASE) ひらひらり 君をね夢中にさせるよ トゥ・ウィンク雑技団 見参! さあ、さあ、ご注目 退屈はさせないよ　(見てて！) 難解華麗なJUGGLING お楽しみは（ここから） 知名度は、まだまだな 僕たちです（でもね） 満足度は、負けないよ 新進気鋭と呼んでね♪ 千里の道も 最初の一歩から 満員御礼…夢見ていこう！ （ふらり） (ATTENTION PLEASE) BALANCE勝負の (ATTENTION PLEASE) 綱渡り 手に汗握る緊張感　(GOING ON) 一緒に体験　どんな (ATTENTION PLEASE) ACROBATICでも (ATTENTION PLEASE) 大丈夫 キミと目が会うと頑張れる 2WINK 雑技段だから！ 謝々（ 謝々）限界点は 「超える」がモットーです！ 謝々（ 謝々）まだまだ 成長中な存在です！ 未来（未来）一長一短 東奔西走頂点へ！ 未来（未来）一切合切 二人三脚頂点へ！ （くるり） (ATTENTION PLEASE) 玉乗りピエロが (ATTENTION PLEASE) ご挨拶 リズムに合わせ宙返り ようこそ歓迎　（飛ぶよ） (ATTENTION PLEASE) 空中ブランコ (ATTENTION PLEASE) ひらひらり 君をね夢中にさせたい トゥ・ウィンク雑技団！（ここは） (ATTENTION PLEASE) 道化師ピエロが (ATTENTION PLEASE) 晴れ舞台 気持ちはいつでも空中返り（ROLLING ON!） 熱烈歓迎☆ (今日も) (ATTENTION PLEASE) 見逃さないでね (ATTENTION PLEASE) 届けるよ キミのね、笑顔が見たくて トゥ・ウィンク雑技団 見参！ - English= ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION PLEASE! Now, now, everyone Make sure to hurry up The curtains must be raised on time It would be a waste to miss the grand opening (thump thump) Hah! Hah! Let’s get fired up Standby at the stage wing The possibilities are waiting for us on the stage (We must go!) At all times and all places Although there are many options Step into the tent… it’s ecstatic! (whirl) ATTENTION PLEASE! Balancing on a ball ATTENTION PLEASE! The clowns are greeting Somersaulting as we match the rhythm (Rolling on!) Welcome! Nice to meet you☆ (We’ll fly) ATTENTION PLEASE! Trapezes are ATTENTION PLEASE! Flying about Hey you, we’re going to make you become so invested 2wink performers’ Grand Entrance! Now, now, attention please We won’t allow you to be bored at all (Please watch us!) Obscure and splendid juggling, the fun begins now We’re still low on popularity But you know, we won’t fail your satisfaction Call us the up-and-coming ♪ A distant path, from the first step Banners of gratitude… Let’s dream on! (flutter) ATTENTION PLEASE! Tightrope walking ATTENTION PLEASE! Is our battle of balance Anticipation enough to make you sweat to your hands (Going on!) Let’s do it together ☆ It’s alright ATTENTION PLEASE! No matter what type of ATTENTION PLEASE! Acrobatics it is If my eyes meet with yours I can keep on trying Because we’re the 2wink performers! Thank you (Thank you) Our motto is to “Leap over” the boundaries! Thank you (Thank you) We’re still growing up! In the future (In the future) We’ll busy ourselves with our merits and demerits to reach the summit! In the future (In the future) We’ll cooperate together to reach the summit! (Whirl) ATTENTION PLEASE! Balancing on a ball ATTENTION PLEASE! The clowns are greeting Somersaulting as we match the rhythm (Rolling on!) Welcome! Nice to meet you☆ (We’ll fly) ATTENTION PLEASE! Trapezes are ATTENTION PLEASE! Flying about Hey you, we’re going to make you become so invested 2wink performers! This is the ATTENTION PLEASE! Pierrot clown’s ATTENTION PLEASE! Magnificent stage! The atmosphere is always somersaulting (Rolling on!) Greeting with our uttermost passion☆ (Today) ATTENTION PLEASE! Don’t miss out on anything ATTENTION PLEASE! We’ll present you Because we want to see your smiling face 2wink performers’ Grand Entrace! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Original Short Drama= plays of a sliding door and closing opening plays of footsteps approaching plays of a swinging door opening Hinata: Yuuta-kun! Yuuuuta-kuun! Huh...? He isn't here either, is he... door closes Hinata: Ugh, where did he go off to...? And I thought his rebellious phase had finally come to an end. Is he back at it, I wonder? pounds his fist into his palm Hinata: Ah! I see! He's pretending to be in a rebellious phase, as part of his secret plan to get me to pay attention to him, isn't he! sighs Hinata: Yuuta-kun just isn't very straightforward, is he! He should just fawn on me like he used to! He says he's already too old for that, putting on airs like he's all grown up! Even though he really wants to cling to me so badly! He's pushing himself too hard. Yuuta-kun and I are twins, so it's not like there's any reason for him to hold back strangely or anything, you know! sound effects play as Yuuta approaches Yuuta: Huh? Aniki...? What are you doing over here...? Hinata: Ah, Yuuta-kun! as Hinata runs toward Yuuta, rustling as Hinata grabs onto Yuuta Yuuta: Wh, whoa! Don't come jumping at me all the sudden! It's dangerous. laughs Hinata: I trusted that you would catch me, Yuuta-kun! But thank goodness! I was looking for you, you know, Yuuta-kun! I really couldn't find you, so I didn't know what I was going to do! Yuuta: I have a phone so... it would have been fine if you had just contacted me that way, right? Oh, uh... by any chance, did you forget your phone, or something? Hinata: Nope. I have it right here. But... if I contacted you that way, it wouldn't be any fun, would it? I had confidence that... play Hinata: … I could search for you with my Oniichan Data, Yuuta-kun! code beeping sound effects play Yuuta: … I don't know what you're talking about, Aniki... Hinata: It's alright if you don't understand, Yuuta-kun! This is a skill that only Oniichan has, so, you know! Hee hee. Yuuta: Again, with the inscrutable things... Well, whatever. Then, if you were looking for me, did you have something you needed me for? music stops Hinata: Yeah, yeah. That's a good question, isn't it! Actually... a job came in for us! Yuuta: Work? Like, idol work? It's not like the time for the Circus, some minor opening act again, or something, is it? sound effects play as they flail around Hinata: It's not! It's different, it's different! This time it's proper work, so... um, look... takes out a paper Hinata: A unit song and a television performance came in! Both of them are idol-like work, aren't they? Hee hee hee! Yuuta: It's not just that you heard wrong, is it? Did work really, really come in...? Hinata: Really... Yuuta-kun, you're so distrustful, you know! You can't believe what Oniichan tells you? Yuuta: Uh... um, it's not that, but... It's so sudden, it's hard to believe, you could say... But, you know, we haven't been that active for long, right? We were chosen as the opening act for the Circus because we had experience with street performances, and all... A television performance... I can only think it must have been your hearing it wrong, you know, Aniki! effect of a zipper plays as Hinata gets something out, rustling sounds Hinata: If you go so far as to say that... Do you want to see the scenario book that the teacher gave me a bit ago? of rustling papers plays Hinata: If you look at this, even you'll come to see it's true, Yuuta-kun! Yuuta: A scenario book...? flips through the book Yuuta: Oh.. it's true! I thought this was one of the lies you're so good at, Aniki, but...! It was true! guitar music begins to play Hinata: Ehehehe... I wouldn't lie about something like this, you know! I tell lies to entertain my counterparts, but I don't tell lies to make people sad! You, the one and only Yuuta-kun, understand that, right? laughs Yuuta: Yeah, that's true, isn't it? That is what makes you, you, Aniki. Umm... let's see what this is here... rustles through the book Yuuta: Um, Aniki... Here it says stuff like, they join forces as twins, and.. it's a “twins”-like episode, and... it all has this random emphasis on “twins” in the content, but... music stops Hinata: Well it seems something like... it's some content they want to make use of twins for, they said. Look, cause you and I, Yuuta-kun, we're two-as-one 2wink, so...the unit song will also be a composition that uses the fact that we're twins to the maximum, so... they said they had high hopes for us, you know! I also felt like I wanted to make use of the fact that we're twins, so... this is just what I was hoping for, maybe! Hey, hey, Yuuta-kun, you think so too, right? Yuuta: Uh.. Hinata: Huh? poking sound effects play Hinata: Yuuta-kun? You don't look very cheery, you know? What's wrong, “my brother”? Yuuta: It's nothing, really... Hinata: Noope. When you say that, Yuuta-kun, there's definitely something wrong, you know! Oniichan knows! chiming sound effects play Hinata: Cause he's Oniichan, you know! pats Yuuta roughly Hinata: Look here, Yuuta-kun! Try telling Oniichan! Oniichan will resolve your problems without delay! sound effects play Yuuta: It'd be impossible.. for you, Aniki. Cause the thing troubling me is... of papers rustling aggressively plays, piano music starts Yuuta: At any rate, if that's the story, I can't take this on! Hinata: Ehh? Why? And you were so happy about it, too! What's wrong, all the sudden? Yuuta: I want to employ my own unique traits... But, the work that came in this time, neither one has any meaning if we're not twins, right? Aniki, I'd been telling you for a while, hadn't I? That I want to be able to stand on my own, apart from you. Hinata: I know that, but... What people want from 2wink are the unique traits and special skills of twins, that kind of thing, you know? music becomes sadder Yuuta: Then... I'd be fine if I wasn't a part of 2wink, wouldn't I? If I really want to be independent, then I should work separately from Aniki, although I felt that way, I had not been acting upon it. But... if you're going to sell us primarily as twins from here on out, as well, it might be better if I thought about becoming independent. Hinata: Yuuta-kun... Are you saying that in seriousness? Even though when we first entered the academy, we decided we'd work together as twins... That we promised we would get to the top of Yumenosaki Academy's idols with the characteristic flare that we only have as twins! Did you forget that? Yuuta: Of course, I haven't forgotten, you know! But... I don't want to just be just an accessory for you, Aniki... just an extra packaged with you, Aniki... a ripoff copy of you, Aniki.. forever! I want to prove that I could do it even if you weren't here, Aniki. If I stay in a unit with you like this forever, Aniki, I'll lose that chance for my whole life. breathes Hinata: That's cruel, Yuuta-kun... If you washed your hands of this, even though we've come this far... What will happen to us... what will happen to 2wink!? For you to unilaterally throw away the dream we'd been aiming for.. I couldn't forgive even you, Yuuta-kun! Yuuta: I'm sorry, Aniki... It's not something I could be forgiven for, just because I apologize, but... Really, I am sorry... Hinata: That's enough. Yuuta-kun, you should just go off and be independent or whatever you want! running footsteps trailing away as Hinata runs off, crowd sounds play Yuuta: Ah... Aniki... music stops, and starts again as Yuuta thinks Yuuta: (This is the first time I've seen Aniki so angry, isn't it... But that's a given, isn't it? Since I did say something that cruel to him... Way back, whatever I did with Aniki was fun... The things I couldn't do, Aniki could pull off easily.. and I was fine just being inferior to him. But at some point, I became troubled, wondering why, even though we were twins, Aniki could forge on ahead of me... Although I would practice countless times, and finally come to where I could resolve my mistakes... Aniki was different. He would get it on the first try. There are... almost no differences between Aniki and I. Both our faces and our voices are the same. But even so... that the only thing different is our ability... There's no way that I could accept something like that. So... I worked so hard so that I couldn't be called a ripoff copy of Aniki. I wanted to puff out my chest and say that I could do it even if Aniki wasn't around. But... am I really okay with this? Hurting Aniki.. do I seriously think that's alright?) sound effects, Yuuta is sniffling Yuuta: (Let me apologize again! Even if Aniki doesn't forgive me, I'll apologize as many times as I can! That wasn't something I should have unilaterally decided. Even becoming independent, it's something I should have properly discussed with Aniki and then decided, but.. Somewhere in my heart, I had the selfish thought that, since it was Aniki, he would surely forgive me, I guess... That I would want to be independent from Aniki, even feeling that way, it makes me laugh. I have to hurry and look for Aniki. I was wrong. I have to say I'm sorry... with all my heart to Aniki, or...) sounds play, gradually turning into running. The music stops. Birds chirping and outdoor sound effects play gloomy gong sounds Hinata: What should I do... what should I do? What should I doooo? I said something horrible to Yuuta-kun! Even though I didn't have any intention to say something like that! Ugh... I bet Yuuta-kun is mad, huh.. Maybe he hates me now... Eh!? flails around Hinata: I don't want that! Even though I love Yuuta-kun! Uhm... if I go back right away, would Yuuta-kun still be there? and footstep sounds play Hinata: Even if he isn't there, I'll search the whole academy! Even if he avoids me, at least I have to apologize... And then... have him come back to 2wink! It seems that Yuuta-kun wants to distance himself from me, but I want to go forward with Yuuta-kun. If I'm not with Yuuta-kun, I can't shine! For 2wink to attain heights, Yuuta-kun is essential! of running footsteps approaching Yuuta: Aniki! Hinata: Ngh, Yuuta-kun! (Could it be, he came looking for me...?) Yuuta: Aniki, I'm really sorry! I... was being selfish. Pushing my own opinion without thinking about you, Aniki... dashing off... sniffles Yuuta: I... I... gasps and starts to cry Hinata: Huh!? Uuaahh... Don't cry, Yuuta-kun! When you cry on me, Yuuta-kun, it hurts me, too... Me, too, I'm sorry too. Saying you should just do whatever you want.. I'm really sorry! Yuuta: Aniki... Are you... not mad at me...? I said something so cruel... I thought you wouldn't even speak to me. Hinata: That's my line, you know! Yuuta-kun, you... aren't mad at me, either? You don't... hate me, now, do you? laughs Yuuta: Really... Where did the usual fearless Aniki go? This isn't like you, Aniki, who doesn't even get nervous during performances, you know! sniffles Yuuta: Being hesitant.. you're acting just like me. laughs Hinata: Yuuta-kun, we're made from almost exactly the same DNA, so.. Yuuta-kun, you might think I'm the exact opposite of you, optimistic and all, but... even I get nervous, and all, and I'm troubled by things, too. You are my precious little brother. I can't think just be all hopeful, you know. Yuuta-kun, come back to 2wink. music plays Hinata: It seems like being with me agitates an inferiority complex in you, but... when I'm with you, Yuuta-kun, I feel cheerful. Like I can flap my wings and go anywhere... That's how I feel. Please, I'm asking you, take my hand once more. I'll work hard so that you'll say to me, that there's no place you could be but here, Yuuta-kun, so...! Yuuta: Haha, you're so dumb, Aniki. Aniki, you're more skilful than I, so you could do it on your own, I'm sure, right? Even so, you just worry so much about me. You really are my dumb Aniki. But, it's because you're that kind of person, Aniki, that I came to feel I'd go with you, even when we're opposed to one another. I had completely forgotten that. From here on, too, we might come into conflict over something like this again. I understand your feelings, too, Aniki, but I do, after all, want to have my own individual qualities. But even despite that, that you want me to come back to 2wink... would you tell me that? laughs, the music stops Hinata: Of course! Up until now, we've fought a lot, and up until the end, we've made up. We are twins, but we're not the same down to the way we think. We are our own persons. It's natural that we'd have differences of opinions, isn't it! Yuuta: Ah, oh... arrangement of Kangei 2wink Zatsugidan plays Hinata: Ah, umm... Why are you making a face, like you didn't expect that..? Yuuta: Ah... no... You were saying something like that so directly, surprised me. Heh, but... I see.. You think so too, Aniki. I... didn't realize that we understood each other on that, maybe. It's a little embarrassing, isn't it? Hinata: From here on, let's talk more about things, okay? We can't read each other's minds just because we're twins... If we talk and understand each other, we'll have a closer relationship even than before, you know! laughs Yuuta: It's like you say, Aniki. Let's succeed at the television performance and unit song, both, and show everybody our strength! Hinata: That's right, Yuuta-kun! Let's do our best! Yuuta: Yeah, Aniki! Hey, hey, yeah!! sparkly chime sound effect plays Hinata: Alright! If that's the case, special training! Hmmm... snaps his fingers Hinata: We'll join forces as twins! Let's do a ninin baori challenge! Yuuta: I can't think that that's a skill we'll need as idols, you know, Aniki... I say, but I guess it'd be okay for me to go along with you just this time! I did cause trouble for you, after all, Aniki. Hinata: Mmm, this is what it means to say that after the storm comes fair weather, isn't it! Let's show everybody that 2wink is the greatest twins unit, okay, Yuuta-kun! Credits: User:Keitohasumi Gallery 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第8弾♪|Promotional Video 2wink_Unit_Song_CD.jpg 2wink Unit Album.png __NOEDITSECTION__